vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Colchisia
Colchisia is the capital city of the Lendosan Confederation. It is located on Piolsa, the southern of Lendosa's two main islands. Colchisia became the capital of Lendosa when the country was formed in 299 AP. Previously, under the Lendian Empire, the capital was located in Gloria Libertatis, which is still the economic centre of the Confederation. As the capital of Lendosa, the city is home to many important government bodies — the Lendosan Senate, the civil service leadership, the diplomatic service, and the judiciary are all based there. However, there are also a significant number of government entities which are not centred in the capital — the military is based in Zolariza, the Panopticate (intelligence) operates from Quintara, and many government departments are still headquartered in Gloria Libertatis. Some of the reasons are historical, but in many cases, it is simply a delay in relocating government services after the fall of the Empire. It is unclear whether all government bodies still in Gloria Libertatis will eventually be transferred. Administratively, Colchisia is a municipality of Piolsa's Rezimano region. Despite its status as the Confederate capital, it does not have any greater status than any other municipalities. Colchisia is an amalgamation of three smaller cities — Rezimano, Avili, and Caponio. Rezimano is by far the largest part of Colchisia, and many people refer to the combined city by that name. The city is also sometimes known as Rejmungo, particularly overseas — this is an archaic variant of the name Rezimano which is occasionally used in print, but very rarely in speech. The current name, Colchisia, comes from an ancient city of the same name which occupied roughly the same position. Old Colchisia was destroyed thousands of years ago, and there is no direct continuity between it and the modern city — the name Colchisia was reintroduced only when Rezimano, Avili, and Caponio were merged. The city of Colchisia is located at the mouth of the Rezimana River, from which the city of Rezimano took its name. Rezimano itself was centred on a gentle hill on the river's southeast bank, and spread along the river in both directions, meeting the sea in the south. Avili was originally a small village on the opposite bank, but with Rezimano's growth, began to become an important population centre in its own right. Caponio is a smaller town up-river from both Rezimano and Avili, and although slightly separated from the others, is still highly integrated with them. Rezimano is the wealthiest and most densely populated of the three components, and controls most of the economic activity — Avili and Caponio are primarily residential zones. The flag of the municipality of Colchisia is purple with three golden stripes. The colours are based on those used by the ancient king who founded the city Rezimano (Colchisia's largest component). The three stripes represent the three cities which make up modern Colchisia — Rezimano, Avili, and Caponio. Sometimes other meanings are added to the flag, such as the stripes signifying the river, or the positioning of the stripes signifying the city's southern location, but these are not part of the official desription. Category:Cities Category:Capital cities